LOS PECADOS SE PAGAN
by Alice Whitlock de Hale
Summary: AU  Venganza de Edward de lo sucedido en Dulce Pecado  Edward encuentra consuelo en una amiga de Bella...


_**Los pecados se pagan…**_

**Pero ¿Qué hizo Edward en ausencia de Bella?**

Se iba de fiesta con sus amigas, les insinuaba que quería algo con ellas, ninguna le hacía caso, excepto una… Rosalie Hale, enterarse de que su novio la engañaba, llegó inconsolable a casa de Edward mientras él tenía el torso desnudo, ella solo lloró hasta que se durmió en brazos de Edward. Después de ese día se hicieron muy unidos, él era muy bueno con ella y viceversa, eso hizo que Edward terminara de maquinar su plan en contra de Bella…

A tercer día de que Bella se fuera de viaje, Rosalie llegó muy triste a casa de Edward, con el rímel corrido y con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-Edward, gracias por recibirme-dijo Rosalie sollozando.

-No te preocupes Rose, yo estoy para ayudarte, para eso estamos los amigos-

-Gracias, Ed, es que no sabes lo que fue ver a Emmett besando a esa cualquiera, que bueno que Bella te ama, y que tu no hayas sufrido un engaño, no sabes lo feo que se siente-

-Lo se Rose, lo se, se qué es que te engañe la persona a la que más quieres-

-Quien te lo hizo, o… es que Bella…? Si Rose, Bella me engaña con su socio Jacob Black-

-¿Es en serio?-

-Entonces es por eso que… Es por eso que tu…-

-Si, Rose, perdón… Yo no…- Rosalie no dejó terminar a Edward cuando se abalanzó sus labios.

-No me importa Edward, no importa si no me amas, yo también me acerqué a ti con el afán de consolarme de que me haya dejado Emmett, pero en el proceso me fui enamorando de ti, y ya no supe que hacer, pensaba que tu amabas a Bella, bueno, si ella fue la que te engañó, todavía la has de amar…- Edward interrumpió a Rosalie con un beso apasionado

-Rose, creo que los dos nos encariñamos con el otro, y yo al saber que tu y Emmett se dejaron y eso, pensé en vengarme de Bella contigo, pero al mismo tiempo sin que tu te enteraras… Bueno, creo que entendemos al otro, hemos vivido lo mismo, así que hay que ayudarnos mutuamente y yo también me enamoré de ti-

Ambos se besaron e hicieron el amor ahí mismo en la sala que algún día también fue testigo del "amor" que se tenían Bella y Edward.

Rosalie y Edward fueron a casa de Emmett por las cosas de ella, aunque Emmett suplicó a Rose que se quedara, ella dijo que no, dijo que amaba a Edward y que por nada lo dejaría. Ambos se fueron de la casa muy contentos, sabían que solo faltaba una parte del asunto por resolver. Ellos suponían que ella regresaría al día siguiente, por eso decidieron aprovechar todo el día para hacer el amor hasta cansarse. Estaban en la sala cuando Bella entró a la casa, ellos no se inmutaron de la llegada de Bella hasta que escucharon que un objetó pegó en el suelo, si era Bella, o quien fuera, a ellos ya no les importaba, ellos de amaban e intentarían que funcionara. Voltearon a ver a Bella ambos y se levantaron del sillón, Rosalie se tapó con la camisa de Edward, que era lo que tenía más cerca.

Edward se dirigió a Rosalie y le dijo –Sube amor, en un momento te alcanzo- En ese momento ya no le importaba lo que pasara con Bella, simplemente el quería seguirle haciendo el amor a Rosalie.

-Edward, nunca te creí capaz de hacerme algo así- Edward se estaba poniendo ropa interior pero aún así le contestó.

-Ni yo te creí capaz de serme infiel, nunca lo esperé, siempre te fui fiel, siempre te amé, pero ahora, Rosalie está a mi lado, ella me ha apoyado y estoy ENAMORADO de ella… Ya no me importa lo que pase, solo se que tu ya no serás parte de mi vida, si te preguntas porque se de tu infidelidad, no fue difícil, me entere por la hermosa tarjetita que estúpidamente te escribió tu amante-

A Bella se le desencajó la cara, y una lágrima rodó por su cara, limpió aquella lágrima traicionera y se levantó del suelo, a donde había caído por efecto de la sorpresa. Edward decidió darle el tiro de gracia.

–Bella, quiero el divorcio, espero que por nuestro bien, cedas; esta casa será vendida, compraré una para Rosalie y para mi, esta tiene muchos recuerdos tuyos, muchas cosas que no quiero volver a recordar, te pondré una casa, pero no te mantendré, tu ganas un 10% menos que yo, así que bien te puedes mantener, te dejaré tu auto y nada más, si necesitas aclarar algún detalle más, será con mi abogado, espero que no dificultes mi felicidad, y por consiguiente yo no dificultaré la tuya-

Bella derramó más lágrimas, a las que Edward hizo caso omiso, sacó sus cosas de la habitación, las puso en una maleta y se las dio a Bella, esta aun mantenía un atisbo de esperanza de que Edward la perdonara y echara a Rosalie de sus vidas, pero cuando Edward le pidió que saliera de la casa, esa esperanza se desvaneció…

_**N/A: Algunos esperaban que hiciera un final donde Bella se disculpaba y Edward la perdonaba, ¡NO!, otros esperaban solo la venganza y un perdón… ¡NO!, muchos no esperaban este final, pero yo me lo cree en mi mentecita un poquito retorcida… Espero que les haya gustado :DD ACLARO: NO lo hice porque me hayan dicho que no quieren que Edward perdone a Bella, yo ya tenia destinado este final para ellos… Esto no fue una continuacion, porque, como ya había explicado, pude haber dejado el oneshot sin continuacion, así, esto es solo la venganza.**_


End file.
